User talk:Tragould
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pokemon,Ben10,Heroes Unite Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey, Travis, it's me, Larry1996, i just created the Blue and Red Team with the cast, do you wanna make some info on it? Larry1996 20:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Tragould 20:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I think i'm confused with "as", because i don't see any other voice actors and characters Larry1996 00:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) remember the way you made up characters for your cast, I want you to make up some characters and actors for As parts! Tragould 20:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I think they'll do, by the way, did you check the animated version of Race Against Time? and who you doing on those images? Larry1996 00:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, i got blocked on Ben 10 Wiki for adding unsourceful information from Wikia and TV.com Larry1996 21:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about that, truly I am, all because they just don't want to accept new ideas! oh and I'll let you make the Sapphire Team cast for both Pokesqaud and Percepticon! Tragould 21:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, Tragould, you know Frank and Natalie don't match Gwen's eyes, why? Larry1996 20:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) well that's what I mean't Why the Robot is not the Real Gwen, probably to trick people into believing from what they see not taking a close look! Tragould 21:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, Tragould, can you make a story of how Professor Oak died, how Gary Oak became Galvarod? Larry1996 20:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) If you know how to contact Matt Wayne, can you ask him what weaknesses the Ultimate versions of Humungousaur, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Cannonbolt and Wildmutt are? Oh, and can you ask him if Kai Green returns, will she have a love relationship with Alan Albright? Larry1996 00:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) can you go to Ben 10 Wiki and tell Blaziken the last message you told me about him and warn him that if he dosen't unblock me you can tell other users about him, please? Larry1996 21:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) He'll ignore my warnings, I think we should tell the users anyway! and Larry We'll have to wait for the chance to strike at jerks like Blaziken!, and I believe we should tell all the users including Jonathan Tennyson! Tragould 21:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Tragould The Seven Heroes of Victory here something I thought up the Seven Soldiers of Victory vs the Seven Deadly Sins! For the Seven Soldiers is Drew Barrymore, Greg Cipes, John DiMaggio, Kim Mai Guest, Sean Schemmel, Michael Clarke Duncan, and Tara Platt, as for the Seven Deadly Sins is James Arnold Taylor, David Sobolov, Michael Dobson, Clancy Brown, Kath Soucie, Fred Tatasciore, and Troy Baker! Tragould 19:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I don't blame you, I can always work with you okay, you'll always see a future Gwen in Ben 10,000 and Ken 10, you'll always see her, plus i think i got a newer idea, what if Scarlet was the bad design that made Gwen go rogue, what if it isn't the Robot Gwen, what if it's her mind that making her lose control, I think know one i borrow from X-Men: the Dark Phoenix! Larry1996 21:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, sounds good!, well maybe that's why Gwen looks more like Ben and less like the Future Gwen!, and who is this Scarlet? Tragould 22:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Scarlet is the color red Larry1996 00:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, since Gwen we know from the original series had the color of Blue, Scarlet possed her when she was still a child, also Scarlet's true name is Dran the Witchhag, he was trying to take over Ben but got Gwen instead!, Oh and that's why Gwen's face is similar to Ben's then the Future Gwen, also why she has a stuffy nose voice because of Dran was the actuall one who was talking throughout the series, and is the real culprit in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, oh I thought up a way to free Gwen from Dran forever, Julie shows her, her reflection and when Gwen sees how ugly she got in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Julie then hums the Circle of Life tune and Gwen is reverted back to be similar to the Future Gwen! so what do you think? Tragould 13:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Tragould why not? Larry1996 13:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well lets get Started why don't we make an episode about it, I'll write some quote's and you'll write some quotes!, and maybe if we can find away to show it to the creators of Ben 10, if they accept it?, then we would be millionares! oh and by the way I was thinking about Pokesqaud maybe we should make and episode list and probably make some guest star list! Tragould 14:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I created http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enemy_of_My_Frenemy, http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Couples_Retreat, http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Catch_a_Falling_Star, http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eggman_Cometh, http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beginning_of_the_End_(Ultimate_Alien), http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Enemy:_Part_1-2_(season_2_finale) and http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dran_the_Witchhag Larry1996 04:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You haven't done any edits on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, you know, you should give it another try, it's your favorite wiki as well Larry1996 06:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I created another episode on the episoe list, uh, can you please edit the episodes I created on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki now, please? they're The Enemy of My Frenemy, Couples Retreat, Catch a Falling Star, The Eggman Cometh, Night of the Living Nightmare, The Beginning of the End (Ultimate Alien) and The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1-2 (season 2 finale) Larry1996 01:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You can edit on Scooby Doo Wiki Fanon about Grendel's Curse of what you think would be the clues if you like? Tragould 18:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Tragould oh, By the Way I want you to make a Pokemon and Ben 10 crossover! Tragould 18:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Travis, i made the Ben 10/Pokemon Crossover Larry1996 00:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I created the Pokemon Best Wishes final seasons page Larry1996 17:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Larry I thought up something, The Ultimatum Group, a Pokesqaud and Percepticon Group, with the voices of Don Leslie, Jeff Bennett, Paul St. Peter, Rob Paulson, Martin Mull, Alfred Molina, Tara Platt, Mike MacDonald, and Steven Blum for the Percepticons. Wally Wingert, Eric Loomis, Jim Meskimen, Quinton Flynn, Jim Cummings, Venessa Marshall, Nicole Sullivan, Daniel Riordan, and Jessica DiCicco for the Pokesqaud, Also Could you make an episode plot showing that Wildmutt is actually an alien species of Whale! Tragould 22:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Here is Emerald season 2, you don't mind making the cast for that team? Tragould 01:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I had to replace the idea of Dran, I'm sorry, so I thought I could have Patrick as the cause of Gwen being cursed into wearing red, and Ricornis as the main villain, what do you think? By the way, if you know about Transformers, who is the perfect girl for Sam? Larry1996 16:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright, and for Ricoronis, think of him saying: well Tennyson, I'm not the real Vilgax, my real name is Lord Ricoronis, I'm his son!, for Sam you ask, Carly was better because she gave him a son, Daniel! Tragould 22:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I created Pokesquad Heroes and Villains season 3 Larry1996 18:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we're gonna make some changes on The Enemy of My Frenemy, Couples Retreat, Catch a Falling Star, The Eggman Cometh, Night of the Living Nightmare, The Beginning of the End and The Ultimate Enemy Larry1996 17:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I'll take that in consideration! Tragould 17:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Check the changes I made on the episodes Check the changes I made Larry1996 22:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I created Ben 10/Pokemon: Heroes Unite Larry1996 21:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Larry can you do the cast of Percepticon's Taskforce 9? Tragould 01:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I did the cast for the Green Pokesquad and Percipticon Larry1996 23:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought up Pokesqaud and Percepticon Brown, so would you like to do it? Tragould 19:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Tragould I have an idea, a most greater idea! What if Robin had never met Starfire, what if Misty wasn't Starfire and never dating Robin, instead Robin remained to the only girl close to him.....and that's Batgirl, and what if Gwen never had pink mana in her teens and just blue, and she had shortened hair? I know a great series, JLU, what do ya think? Larry1996 14:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) sound like a plan, and well less ugly, with a stuffy nose well, anyway, good idea! Tragould 15:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Any aliens in JLU? Larry1996 16:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Travis, let's not make Robin a womanizer anymore, okay, sometimes he can be heartbroken or dumped, but he just had business to do Larry1996 22:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry for how i've acted towards you, it's just that we can't make Robin a bad guy, sometimes he's been broken up, he left the Teen Titans as Nightwing, and in that "Battle for the Cowl" storyline, he became Batman, and he might've acted romantic toward Barbara, until she broke off their own engagement Larry1996 04:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Travis, have you seen the new Generator Rex episode, "Black and White", then let me show you some major events: #The Meta-Nanites are revealed, a group of nanites empowered with the ability to control the fundamental forces of the universe: matter, anti-matter, electromagnetism, gravitation and the nuclear-forces. #Black Knight appears to want to retrieve them for her masters, at least that is what they think. Black Knight stated to White Knight, also caught on voice record to use against her that she would betray the Consortium, the group of what appears to be Black Knight's masters. #The truth behind the Event was finally revealed. Caesar admitted to Rex that he and Gabriel Rylander intentionally caused the explosion. They did this to keep the Consortium, White Knight and Black Knight's superiors, from gaining the Meta-Nanites , nanites empowered with the fundamental forces, and assembling the Dominion Code. According the Caesar, he did this to save the world. According to White Knight, the Consortium wishes to use the Meta-Nanites to take over the world and to become gods. Larry1996 14:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) whose Liraris Cachan and Hagardhis Cachan? Larry1996 20:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) they are the Sarcanian royal family, since Slade is Sladhis Cachan, Drake Roark Simmons/Man-Dragon is Drakis Cachan, and Ash is Ashemis Cachan, they are the ruling family of Sarcania,Ash is Liraris's son and Liraris is Hagardhis's son, like Sladhis, Markhis, and Ihnisis is Hagardhis's son. Delia/ Samantha since married to Liraris, she is Arleta Cachan, and since Misty is married to Ash in Pokesqaud she is Ariel Cachan! Tragould 23:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Hey, Travis, any more info in JLU? Larry1996 06:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Larry you don't maind making edits on Pokesqaud the Animated series? Tragould 14:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Tragould can you name the 4 Consortium?, one's a male who's uncredited in "Black and White", the other is a female voiced by Jennifer Hale in "Lions and Lambs", and the others are two males unnamed Larry1996 04:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Larry can you think up the Dark Trio for season 3, well, I wonder what you think should be members for Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald for the Dark Trio (or what you think represents those colors)? Tragould 20:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Tragould who is Valdor and Asmun? Tragould 23:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Travis, i gotta go right now, but i'll see ya later, okay? Larry1996 23:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) O.K. Tragould 23:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Tragould i'm back, Travis, and i need to ask you something, who are the 9 heroes Ricoronis absorbed in Ben 10: Alien Force? Larry1996 03:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) well that Galactic Heroes are three, my guess is a Lechorian guard, for swordsmanship would be the Samurais of the Fort Bound, Drakks, Osmosians, Anodites, and the Frakcis'S, that's the aliens, so about who Valdor and Asmun is? Tragould 15:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Tragould oh by the way where did you go to actually? Tragould 15:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Valtor is a dark wizard, while Asmun is a mad master of plants, oh, and i had take my sister to her friend's, and i had McDonald's with my dad Larry1996 16:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) by the way, what are the Galactic Heroes, and the Samurias of the Fort Bound, Drakks and Frakcis's Larry1996 16:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) remember Ultimos and his comrades that's the Galactic heroes, the Samurai's are the order of honor, and they seen Ben's hero from Sumo Slamers a mockery of their code after the way he treated Ben in that episode, Drakks are the reptiles that causes great disaster like Lochus's and Frakcis's are androids that can manipulate anything metal! Tragould 19:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Tragould who were the other 5 original villains of Ben's who were ordered by Zombozo to try to kill Ben's parents in "Hit Em' Where They Live", the first 3 of Zombozo's were Charmcaster, Vulkanus and Sevenseven, also, who or what was that Zombozo buried? Larry1996 16:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Rojo, is one, Her Gang, and that's all I can think of! Tragould 18:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Actually, they were robbing a train, can you think of some villains from the original series interested inActually, they were robbing a train, can you think of some villains from the original series interested in assassinating Ben's parents, and someone or something that Zombozo buried? oh!, and i might need your help on creating Night at the Museum 3, if you ever heard of it Larry1996 03:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure I've heard of Night in the Museum 1-2, so I could help! Tragould 16:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Tragould. Mr.Fennoy75 gave you a warning, did he? Larry1996 03:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Travis, let's work on a Ben 10-Secret Saturdays crossover, it takes place between SS episodes 6 & 7 Larry1996 16:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure why not? Tragould 20:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Tragould i created Ben 10/Secret Saturdays: The Aliens of Kur Larry1996 21:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) hey, i made a new series, Guys and the N, care to make some edits? Larry1996 04:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) care to make some more edits in Guys and the N? Larry1996 01:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) can you make some edits in Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Duel and Battle of Lifetimes, please? Larry1996 13:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Repeat: can you make some edits in Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Duel and Battle of Lifetimes, please? Larry1996 23:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure, what the heck? P.S.: Tristian's actually a boy, and I need you to think of some monster cards for Ash and Phase Larry1996 02:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) i've created the Pokemon/Gargoyles: Crossover Larry1996 17:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Travis, are you sure Starfire and Misty are the same person, because well, in Teen Titans episode 62, "Go", Starfire was trapped and contained by Gordanians, while Misty in a spin-off Pokemon show, in "Cerulean Blues", Misty was a baby and was scared of a Gyarados, let me tell you a little something about Starfire, when she was 13 years old, her sister, Komand'r was the next in the line of succession, but she was crippled by a childhood illness that robbed her of her natural Tamareanian ability to convert ultraviolet light in to flight energy, so she was deemed not worthy to be queen and the succession fell to Koriand'r. When both sisters were sent to train with the legendary Warlords of Okaara, the bitter Komand'r ran off, allying herself with the Citadel. They used Komand'r's information to successfully invade the planet Tamaran. King Myand'r turned Koriand'r over to the Citadel to ensure peace. Koriand'r endured six years of torture until she and Komand'r were both released for experimentation by the Psions. The Psions, who are largely sadistic scientists, performed a deadly experiment on both of the sisters to see just how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attacked the Psion ship to rescue her and while the Psions were distracted, Kory broke free with the starbolts, destructive blasts of solar energy, a result of the experimentation. Against her better judgment, she decided to free Komand'r who was still absorbing energy. However, far from grateful, Komand'r struck her sister down with the same-much stronger- power and had her restrained for later execution. Koriand'r escaped and found her way to Earth with the help of the Teen Titans. How about a better idea of Misty's origins, remember her in that mermaid costume, she could be a mermaid for real, when she was a baby, her mother had to send her to the human world, where she will be protected and safe, and be sister like figured with Daisy, Lily and Violet, what do you think? Larry1996 07:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm sticking to what I believe and well, besides when you bring up the Mermaid, why not a descent, like the Children of Oberon in Gargoyles, well you think this would work too? Tragould 21:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Sure, why not? Larry1996 22:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) hey, man, i need you to make some edits on JLU and Guys and the N here, Batman The Brave and the Bold, Final 22 Regular Show Episodes, X-Men Beyond Evolution and Transformers: Animated season 4 on Idea Wiki, Final Season 3 Episodes on Generator Rex fan fiction wiki, The Secret Saturdays Season 3 on The Secret Saturdays Fanon Wiki and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Season 5 on Fan Fiction Wiki Larry1996 20:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) i asked him, he said he can't think about it right now Larry1996 18:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Bad News ever since I made Scooby Doo: RPM, the pages go blank when I'm about to edit, I went back without publishing, Just becareful, I think a glitch is going on! Tragould 23:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Tragould don't worry, if it keeps happening, we'll just undo it and try again, anyways, can you makes some edits on Final Season 3 Episodes on Generator Rex fan fiction Wiki, The Return of Vilgax: Part 2 on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, and Kingdom Hearts III (Larry1996's version) on Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction Wiki? Larry1996 21:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) hey, that moving bush disguise of Blue Blue, can you tell me how the teaser of Season 3 of Guys and the N goes?the moving bush Blue Blue disguise in there Larry1996 20:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) well it's when it shows the characters in the beginning one by one! Tragould 20:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Tragould what are the characters in the Guys and the N season 3 teaser, what do Ben and Gwen's birth parents look like, and can you make edits on http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_(2013_film), http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_Mystery_Incorporated_season_2, http://secretsaturdaysfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secret_Saturdays_Season_4 and http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Revenge_of_the_Island_-_Season_4? Larry1996 23:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The main, Jerry, and the antagonist's and the main character trying to kiss Odette, Ben's birth parents look like Ben only they dress like the Sarcanian tradition like you seen in Arabia, and in Arthur's time, including Gwen's! Tragould 23:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Tragould What causes would Frank Tennyson would be responsible for? Oh, and in "Vendetta", Frank might've killed Devin Levin, so he might've asked someone to cover for him, to be with Max against Ragnarok? Larry1996 14:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well lets just say to create a motive, like to create the Potential of causing Perfection! Tragould 16:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Can you make edits on http://pokemonben10heroesunite.wikia.com/wiki/JLU#Season_2:_2013-2014? Larry1996 16:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Guys and the N on Eps. 14, 15, 17, 19 and 20? Larry1996 (talk) 00:30, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you make edits on JLU on Eps. 22, 37, 43, 57, 62, 94, 100, 101, 103, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155 and 156? Hello Nice to meet you I'm Kathrin the new member. Welcome Kathrin! Tragould (talk) 22:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Tragould